Books
Databooks * Gintama Official Character Book "Gin-channel!": A data book that Sorachi was heavily involved in. Includes a plethora of information about the characters and the setting of Gintama, as well as comments, interview, and stickers. Released on the 4th of April 2006. * Gintama Official Character Book "Gintama Grade 5": The second official character book. Includes character bios on over 200 characters, The Birth of the White Yaksha poster, galleries, info on Sorachi's office, and interview. Released on the 5th of September 2009. * Gintama Anime Chatter-Chatter Box: Celebrating 100 anime episodes, Sorachi and the anime staff collaborates on an extensive coverage of the Gintama anime. Features commentaries, original double-sided poster, DVD illustrations, episode summaries, long discussions with Sorachi/staff/actors, stickers, cards, and paper crafts. Released on the 4th of April 2008. * Gintama Anime Clatter-Clatter Theater: Continuation of the anime data book series. Covers episodes 101-201 and includes new content similar to the previous book. Released on the 5th of April 2011. * Gintama Character Book vol.1: The first of three "visual character books" for the Gintama anime. Includes a reversible poster, memories of four years, Kabukicho winter festival poster, stickers, character biographies, and galleries. Released on the 4th of June 2010. * Gintama Character Book vol.2: The second of the Gintama anime character books. Features the Shinsengumi. Released on the 7th of May 2010. * Gintama Character Book vol.3: The third and final character book for the Gintama anime. Features Katsura and Takasugi. Released on the 4th of August 2010. Light Novels Authored by Tomohito Ōsaki, illustrated by Sorachi and published by Shueisha. * Gintama Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei: The light novel based on the Gintama extra, "Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei". Fully packed with original author Sorachi Hideaki's illustrations, the campus life of the Gintama characters unfolds! * Gintama Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei 2: It's a Field Trip! Everyone Assemble!!: The alternate universe "Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei" special from Weekly Shonen Jump's Gintama is here once again! This time, let's go on a field trip with the trouble-stirring 3-Z gang!! * Gintama Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei 3: Let's Go to the Student Consultation Room!: Continuing its serialization in Jump Square, the light novel series reaches its third book! * Gintama Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei 4: So "This" and "That" Happened Huh!!: Gintama's alternate universe "Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei" reaches its conclusion. * The Return of Gintama Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei Returns: Cold-Blooded Tough Guy Takasugi-kun: Takasugi returns from suspension! Only to lead his group of delinquents and challenge the Yato boss, Kamui!? What will Ginpachi-sensei do in the midst of this sudden crisis on campus!? To live up to the readers' heated expectations, the 3-Z series returns! * The Return of Gintama Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei Phoenix: Funky Monkey Teachers: Ginpachi-sensei is being robbed of the leading role by the crazy 3-Z students. The main characters of the school aren't the students... it's us teachers! * The Return of Gintama Class 3Z Ginpachi-sensei Final: Farewell, Dear 3Z Novelizations * Gintama ~Whatever You're Doing, Starting Off on the Right Foot is Essential So It's Better to Overreach a Bit~ Anime Comic: Comic version of the Jump Festa Anime Tour episode (the first animated material for Gintama). * Gintama the Movie: Benizakura Arc - A New Translation Anime Comic: Comic version of the Benizakura movie. * Gintama Sorachi Hideaki Selections: The Sora Chapter: Features comic versions of the anime episodes that Sorachi has selected to comment on. Anime episodes are 35B, 74, 111B, and 83. * Gintama Sorachi Hideaki Selections: The Chi Chapter: Features comic versions of the anime episodes that Sorachi has selected to comment on. Anime episodes are 25, 72B, 150, and 188. * Gintama Compilations - Tama Beginnings: A large summary book aimed at new Gintama readers. Includes a big reversible poster, illustrations, and news on the Benizakura movie. * Novelization of Gintama the Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya. Navigation Category:Merchandise